Amor en las estrellas
by Kittie-Kat 13
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando amas a esa persona que intenta destruis a tus amigos? ¿Que pasa cuando el fútbol os une y os separa?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA¡ Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero bueno he tenido unos problemillas, se que algunos se enfadaran pero se me ha ocurrido este fic y pues bueno el otro quedara pausado ¡NO POR SIEMPRE! Sino hasta que me vuelva la inspiración, bueno este fic empezara justo después del final contra el Zeus, y bueno aquí comenzara esta aventura de amor…..**

_**Prologo**_

POV. Roxana (es mi OC)

Habiamos ganado contra el Zeus un partido mas, otra victoria… aun me acuerdo de mi primer partido fue todo gracias a el.

-Nee, Roxy ¿no estas contenta?- gire mi vista hacia Celia era como mi hermana pequeña, mire todo el campo Mark y Byron estaban estrechandose las manos y los demás pues dando brincos de alegría.

-Si, si estoy contenta- dijo sonriéndole ha Celia, dicho esto se fue a por un botella de agua para mi, upsi perdón no me presente bueno mi nombre es Roxana no tengo apellidos pues… bueno eso no viene al cuento tengo 14 años dentro de poco cumpliré mis 15, mi pelo me llega por un poco mas arriba de la cintura y es un poco ( no mucho) ondulado y rebelde es de color negro, mis ojos son de color negro, mi piel es de una tez normal, para mi edad estoy bien proporcionada y tengo buena estatura según mi diseñador soy perfecta, bueno mi carácter pùes soy fría con la gente que no me cae bien, incluso algunas veces con mis amigos, tambien soy extrovertida, inteligente ahh y para que lo sepáis soy el sinónimo de; rebelde.

-Roxan, ¿vienes con nosotros?- me pregunto Mark.

-No, lo siento tengo unos asuntos que atender- le dije el asintió, sonrio y se fue.

**Dos horas después.**

Iba de camino al Raimon, ya estaba duchada y cambiada, ahora tenia el pelo un poco mojada y vestia una falda (ni muy larga ni muy corta) de color negro con un cinturón en forma de x ( ya sabeis cual ¿no?) de color rosa y una camiseta rosa de tirantes ajustada con una camiseta vaquera de color negro y unos botines negros con los cordones rosa, miro por la ventanilla del coche ya llegamos al Raimon….

**En el Raimon…**

POV Narradora.

Cuando Roxana llego vio el instituto destruido y algunos incluso llorando, se diriguio ha Celia y le pregunto que pasaba y cuando se lo conto, solo le hiso falta ver un poco alejado un balón negro entonces lo sabia ese balón era de…

POV Roxana.

No puede ser….

**¿Os gusto? Espero vuestros comentarios, Ja ne¡**


	2. Capitulo I

_**Capitulo I; ¿Otros nombres?**_

POV Narradora

Roxana se encontraba en su cuarto tumbada en la cama con su mejor amiga; Jessie Greevery, una chica con cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta en el lado izquierdo con un flequillo hacia el mismo lado, ojos añiles con los que la luna se refleja de noche tez blanca y cuerpo muy desarrollado y con curvas y facciones muy finas llevaba puesto una falda de color violeta con un cinturón blanco, una camiseta de mangas cortas violeta, una chaqueta blanca , y unas botas lilas con los cordones blancos.

Mientras Jessie estaba leyendo un libro, miro a Roxana y vio que estaba mas fría y agresiva que nunca, de eso se dio cuenta cuando peleo con Kevin.

**Flashback**

_-Roxana, ven tenemos que ir al otro instituto- le dijo Kevin._

_-Id, vosotros yo no voy- dijo de manera muy fría._

_-Claro, que te pasa ¿tienes miedo?_

_-¡ Yo miedo, miedo tendras tu ¡- dijo casi gritando y no le dio un puñetazo de milagro._

**Fin flashback**

-Roxy, por favor dime que te pasa- le dijo Jessie.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- le pregunto de manera un tanto fría Roxana, a lo que Jessie solo asintió.-Pues digamos que unos extraterrestres han atacado nuestro instituto, con unos balones negros-

-¿ QUE COMO?- pregunto Jessie alterada.

-Como comiendo- dijo Roxana de manera fría.

De repente Roxana se levanto y se fue a cambiar al vestidor, cuando salió, tenia puesto; unos pantalones vaqueros negros (cortos) con un cinturón plateado, una camiseta blanca de tirantas y otra (encima) un poco ancha de hombro caído de color negro y unos tenis negros con cordones blancos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Jessie.

-**Nos vamos** al instituto me llego un mensaje hace 1 hora de la entrenadora de que nos íbamos para reclutar jugadores- dijo tan tranquila.

-HACE UNA HORA?- dijo Jessie un poco mosqueada, la cojio de la mano y se la llevo a rastras hacia el instituto.

**En el instituto.**

Ya todos estaban montándose en el autobús, Jessie y Roxana iban juntas.

-Llaves, móvil, cargador, portátil, cargador del portátil, cascos, cartera…- iba susurrando Roxana.

-¿Qué haces loca?- le pregunto Jessie.

- Comprobando que lo tenga todo y si, si lo tengo todo- dijo Roxana.

-Chicos a partir de ahora ha Roxana y Jessie las llamareis por otro nombre para Roxana; Dyana y para Jessie; Violetta- dijo y dicho esto se volvió a sentar.

**Tres horas después.**

Había terminado el partido contra el servicio secreto y de repente en una pantalla grande (es que no se como se llama) sale Janus anunciando a la Academia Alius etc…

Cuando llegaron a la sede de NARA todos bajaron del autobús, todos entraron menos Roxana y Jessie.

-¿Preparada? A la de 1 a la d la de ¡3¡- dijo Roxana al mismo tiempo que las dos de un salto llegaron a donde se encontraban Janus y su equipo.

POV Janus.

Estaba a punto de chutar cuando de repente escuchamos un ruido, y veo que detrás nuestra están dos chicas una con el pelonegro y ojos negro y otra rubia con ojos añiles, cuando las veo me recuerdan ha ….debo dejar de pensar en eso.

-Tsh ¿ y vosotras quienes sois?- dije sonriendo de lado.

-Yo soy Dyana y ella Violetta- dijo la pelinegra.

- Por mi muy bien, por lo que veo sois del Raimon, antes no os he visto, no me digas os acaban de reclutar jajajaja que bajo han caído- dijo riendo el y todo el equipo.

-Nee, pues no, lo siento as fallado, nosotras llevamos en este equipo muuucho tiempo- dijo en tono burlon esa tal Violetta.

-¿Qué tal si jugais vosotros contra nosotras?- dijo sonriendo fríamente la pelinegra.

- No creo que vas a conseguirlo pero bueno como queráis, diversión sigue siendo diversión- dijo mientras una luz violeta apareció y desaparecieron todos.


End file.
